


Cuffed

by iilarryii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Lovers, Handcuffs, I'll add tags if someone tells me to lol, Kinda, Love/Hate, M/M, Niall is a little shit, Platonic Cuddling, Riding, Rivalry, Sassy Louis, Sharing a Bed, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Harry, Vacation, again kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iilarryii/pseuds/iilarryii
Summary: What would you do if you were handcuffed to your enemy for 48 hours?





	Cuffed

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here it is! Let me remind you that I've written this a way back so it might not be as "good" as my current ones but I kind of like it so :)
> 
> I hope that you enjoy this! x ps. I wrote the tags with my family sitting next to me lmao

"You what?" Louis all but screams at Niall in the middle of the cafeteria. They had just sat down with their lunches when Niall had told Louis some bad news. "Please tell me that you're kidding me. You're kidding me, right?" He begs almost desperately.

Niall rolls his eyes, "Don't be so dramatic Lou. I asked Harry to come to the summer house with us. What is the big deal?"

The big deal was that Harry and Louis hated each other. No one really knew why, the two didn't seem to know half of the time, but it was known that there was hate between them. Which was quite funny because they had been best friends when growing up. All until the fifth grade. After what seemed like a normal day, the two never spoke again unless it was to yell at the other's face. So yes, Louis wasn't pleased to have his rivalry slash arch enemy with him on vacation.

"You know why," Louis says with an angry glare. "I can't believe that you're actually friends with that douche," he mumbles turning around to look over at the table Harry was sitting by. The popular table. Yes, their college had the cliche popular kids table in the middle of the cafeteria and Harry was sitting in the centre of it. He had his arm wrapped around some girl who was showing way too much cleavage for it to be appropriate. If there was anything appropriate to show your tits to a gay man, that is.

"Oh cmon Lou, he's chill," Niall says while taking a bite of his sandwich. It was quite gross actually, at least in Louis' opinion. It was quite funny how Niall could've been sitting at the popular table if he wanted to. He was well known around their campus and everyone loved him, it was the Irish charm as he put it. But despite having the opportunity, Niall didn't want to sit there. Partly because he liked the quieter part of the cafeteria and partly because he didn't like some of the classified popular kids. Not that he didn't get along with them, he just chose not to.

Louis stops playing with his water bottle and looks at Niall. "Chill? Oh please, if anything, I'm the chill one," Louis says while fixing his glasses. "Remind be again why he has to come with us? We both know that you asked me to come first," he points out as if it'd change everything.

"And your point was?" Niall asks raising his eyebrows. "Look, he's a nice guy and quite funny. You would know that if you guys stopped competing and just hung out. You're both my best friends yeah? Is it a crime that I want you guys to get along?"

"But you love me more, right?" Louis asks flashing the best puppy dog eyes he musters and pouts. His eyes were shiny and watery from the yawn that had escaped his mouth just moments prior. A deadly combination. "You've known me longer Ni, so you must love me more."

Niall chuckles lightly and wraps his arm around Louis' shoulder, pulling him closer. Louis goes along with the touch with no complications. He loved cuddles, what could he say? "I love you both Lou. I swear that if you guys would calm down with each other you'd love each other too. Hell, you'd probably be snogging right now while we speak," Niall snickers lightly when Louis slaps his arm.

"Ptf, as if I'd ever kiss that filthy thing, I have standards, you know?" Louis rolls his eyes and makes a gagging noise. Yeah, he was dramatic like that. "And if Zayn was here he would be on my side and agree with me," he adds.

"Ooh, someone has a crush on a certain curly-haired boy," Niall coos playfully. "And if Zayn was here he would only agree with me that you guys would make a hot couple."

Louis scoffs, "Me? A crush? On Harry Styles?" He asks before chuckling. "Never in a million years and you know that," he says shaking his head. "The change of subject would be quite nice now, yeah?"

"I was just kidding. You two couldn't last a day without arguing," Niall says humming, unwrapping his arm from Louis and focusing on eating again. Louis tries not to pout. "So how's studies been? And your parents are okay with you coming, right?"

Turning in his seat, Louis looks at Niall with an amused look on his face. "We share most of our classes and you know that I'm on top of every single one of them," he says smiling. "And why wouldn't they be? We've been going there for two years now, they trust us." On their first year of going to the house alone, they had been scared shitless. The house was next to a huge forest and by a lake. It had been winding on their first night there, so the trees had knocked against the windows. They hadn't slept that well that night.

"Mhm and we both know that your mum will be excited when she finds out that Harry is coming with us," Niall says chuckling. He knew how much Johannah and Anne loved the idea of the two being together. Even though there was no chance of it happening. "I swear that I'm going to lock you guys in a closet some day and force you to be friends."

"Can't force two proudly gay men into a closet," Louis says cheekily, earning a small slap on his arm.

"Anyway," Niall hums, "I have a feeling that this year it is somehow going to be better," he says smiling brightly. "Can't wait to hang out with my best friends."

"Yeah," Louis hums smiling lightly. "Me neither."

__

"Louis! Harry and Anne are coming over tonight for dinner!" Jay calls out from the bottom of the stairs. It was just the two of them in the house since Dan had taken the girls out for the day. Something about amusement park was mentioned when they left in a hurry earlier that day.

And yes, as cliché is was, they were neighbours.

Louis was standing in the bathroom, staring at his face. Or more specifically the bridge of his nose. A pimple had appeared to his otherwise clear skin. He had never had a proper pimple before so he was slightly freaking out. "Yay!" Louis yells back sarcastically. Their mothers had the illusion that the two boys were best friends as the women were. "Where is your concealer?" He asks turning his head to the side to see if it was looking back just because of the angle. It wasn't. He needed to cover the red thing before Harry came. Not because he wanted to impress him, no. He just didn't want to give the boy anything to mock him about.

"Sorry sweetie, I ran out. Check Lottie's room-" she is cut off by the doorbell ringing. "They're here. Could you open the door for them? I need to finish up the dinner."

"But I need something to cover up my pimple, I can't come out like this," Louis frowns stepping out of the room. He walks to the top of the stairs and looks down at his mum. "Lottie most likely took her make up with her," he says.

"Louis, please just do it," Jay says pointing at the door. "No one will care about your pimple, love."

Of course, Louis couldn't say no to his mother. So after fixing his glasses, he walks down the stairs and to the door. He quickly fixes his hair as well before opening the door. He flashes a fake smile, "Hi, you're already here. I thought that you were coming later," he says while hiding his nose behind his hand.

"Hi, Louis," Anne says smiling sweetly. She had been like the second mother to Louis when he was little and still friends with Harry. Louis had a soft spot for the woman. "Sorry if it's a bad timing, I thought that I could help your mother with the dinner," she explains. "And I knew that Harry just couldn't wait to see you," she adds playfully.

"Hi Anne," Louis smiles more genuinely at the woman before Harry could open his mouth. "It's okay, I'm sure that mum is happy to see you. She's in the kitchen finishing up the chicken- I'm sure that she'd love the help," he says opening the door wider, letting the two in. He can't help himself to turn to Harry when he closes the door behind them. "Couldn't help to see me, huh?" He asks smiling smugly. His eyes were on the boy though his words were directed at Anne.

"He couldn't," Anne says smiling brightly. "I know that he wouldn't admit it, but I know my son. Did you know that he still has the picture of the two of you when you were little? It's on his nightstand and-"

"Mum," Harry cuts in, his face tinted red from embarrassment. "I do not. Go help with the food mum," he says looking at his mother with an almost pleading look on his face. Anne just laughs and kisses Louis' cheek before disappearing into the kitchen.

After Anne is gone, Harry turns to look at the boy again. He catches the sight of Louis' pimple chuckles. "Hi, Rudolph, what's up?" He asks smirking.

"Oi fuck off Slenderman," Louis huffs, rolling his eyes dramatically. He moves to fix his glasses that the pimple was at least somewhat covered. "It's kind of cute, really, how you're in love with me. Niall would be over the moon if he found out," he says smiling sweetly.

"Well at least I'm not six inches tall," Harry says sticking his tongue out. "And I'm not in love with you. I just happen to think that I look adorable in the picture- you just happen to be in the picture as well," he says while taking off his jacket.

Louis follows Harry's movements, trying not to focus on the muscles working on Harry's arms. "Oh my god, you're so full of yourself. Such a condescending asshole," Louis laughs humourlessly. "I want you out of my home- or at least pick up your jacket. We do have a coat hanger," he huffs, gesturing to the said hanger when Harry drops his jacket.

Harry rolls his eyes as he picks up the jacket. "There you go princess, happy?" He asks mockingly as he hangs he jacket. The shorter boy was absolutely fuming at Harry's attitude but managed to bite his tongue. A skill he didn't have most of the time. "So, what are we doing till the dinner?"

"Aw, you finally realised that I'm the princess while you're the servant," Louis grins smugly. "And we? I'm not doing anything with you. You can go and sit with our mums or something," he says matter-of-factly.

Rolling his eyes once again, Harry says, "No, I'm the king and you're the tiny little princess from another royal family. And oh? You think that you have something better to do? Like going upstairs and do homework? Something boring like that, right? Maybe even doodle my name to your notebook over and over again," he smirks.

"The king? Yeah right, in your dreams maybe," Louis says while shaking his head amused. "I've already finished my homework because unlike you, I have actual goals in life that I'm going to achieve. So let's see who's boring in ten years when I'm making money and you're begging on the streets. And tell me, why would I ruin my perfectly fine notebook with your name?"

"You think that I don't have any goals in life? Just so you know, I'm actually on my way to be a lawyer, so yeah, I'll be making money," Harry says crossing his arms. "And why? Hmm, I don't know, maybe because you're not so secretly in love with me and dream of being Louis Styles one day."

Louis holds back a scoff. "Louis Styles? That sounds really bad," he says rolling his eyes. "I'll fancy you when the cows fly, so don't hold your breath," he huffs. "A lawyer? A good thing that you're a fantastic liar and self-centered. You'll surely do a great job."

Harry frowns at the boy before pursing his lips. "I can hold my breath for a long time, you know," he boasts lightly.

Feeling tired of the conversation, Louis crosses his arms. "I'll go and see how our mums are doing," he says basically out nowhere before turning around and walking out of the room. When he gets into the kitchen, he spots their mums sitting by the counter with steaming cups of tea in front of them.

Jay turns to look at the doorway, smiling when she spots her son. "Louis honey, where's Harry?" She asks just as Harry appears to the doorway, stopping to stand right behind Louis. "Oh, you two look so cute together. Why haven't you two get together already? You kissed as kids all the time," she smiles warmly. Yeah, besides thinking that they were best friends, their mothers hoped that there would be something more between them. Louis swears that they have already planned the wedding.

Louis wills himself not to flush as he walks over to the sink to get himself water. He wasn't actually thirsty, he just needed something to do with his hands. "Mum, please. You're making Harry uncomfortable," he says glancing at the said boy. "And besides, it's different to kiss when you're four of five than when you're nineteen."

"Oh, I remember how they used to do that all the time. Harry would come home and tell me how he was going to marry Louis. I don't think that I've ever mentioned that to you, have I?" Anne chirps in excitedly looking at Louis, while Harry blushes a deep red.

Jay seems to get even more excited after that. "I remember this one time he said that here. Harry was all like I would marry you Lou and Louis said and I'd marry you, Harry, because it rhymes," she tells excitedly.

"Can we stop? Louis is going to kill us all," Harry says before biting his lip.

Louis looks over at Harry, his eyes wide and a look of disbelief covering his face. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asks offended, raising his eyebrows and crossing his arms. Was he really serious?

"Louis, no cursing," Jay scolds him lightly. "Why won't you and Harry go and set the table?" She suggests looking over at her son pointedly. It was a signal that it wasn't a request.

"But he just basically called me a murderer," Louis says as he holds his hands up in defence. "That's quite rude if you ask me."

"Just be quiet and do it, please," his mother says softly. "Harry didn't mean it like that, he's a sweet boy."

Louis wants to comment on the matter so badly, but he can feel Anne looking at him, making him stay quiet. No matter how horrible her son was Anne was a nice lady. "Fine," Louis mumbles before he moves to pull out the plates and makes his way to the dining room. He could hear Harry's steps behind him.

"So, she brought that up. Sorry about that, but you know how our mums can be," Harry chuckles when they stop by the table. He places down the glasses and cutlery that he had carried there.

"Yeah, I know. Not surprised by it either since your mum loves me," Louis hums simply as he sets down the plates. He doesn't even glance at Harry as he starts setting the table. Though it doesn't take too long before the boy opens his mouth again.

"She thinks that you're better than my boyfriend, you know? Like don't even get me started how many times I've heard her go on about how Jay's son is so pretty and perfect," Harry snorts. "Though in reality you're just bitchy and mean."

"Wait- you have a boyfriend?" Louis snaps his head up, staring up at Harry with his eyebrows raised. He ignored completely everything else that the boy just said. "Can you please tell that to Niall and tell him to leave me alone?"

Harry shrugs with a weird look on his face, almost like he was uncomfortable or something. "Yeah sure, I mean it's all new but yeah, I'll let Niall know," he says humming. "But yeah she's always nagging me how you'd be perfect for me."

Louis is slightly confused why Harry was telling this to him, but he doesn't bother to ask. "Wow, really? He really must be awful then if Anne is being like that," Louis hums as he continues to set the table. "But can you blame her though? I'm the bestest after all."

"Just because you're- never mind," Harry says biting his lip as he plays with one of the glasses. "So how's your love life now that you know about mine?" He asks humming, glancing at Louis.

"Are you asking that so you can out done me?" Louis asks looking at Harry with his eyebrows raised. "But to answer your question, at the moment guys are jerks and I don't want anyone. I'm too good for them anyways."

The next thing that comes out of Harry's mouth almost makes Louis drop the glass he was holding. "You are really beautiful," Harry hums. And what? Louis looks at Harry like he had grown another head but Harry doesn't seem to notice as he continues. "I can admit that. But since I now know that I'm out doing you, I'm happy," he says grinning smugly.

"Did you seriously just compliment me?" Louis asks. "And that doesn't count because I could have a boyfriend if I wanted to. No one just meets my standards," he shrugs.

"I did, do you have an issue with that love?" Harry asks raising an eyebrow. "And oh yeah? You could have anyone, you say? Because I could," he says looking as smug as ever.

"No, I'm not complaining that you're admitting your love to me. You're wrong though because you couldn't have me- therefore it's false."

Louis' statement doesn't seem to bother Harry though. "Psh it's not love if I say that you're not ugly- Oh? I couldn't have you?" Harry asks seeming to be interested in the statement. "I could get you easily if only you were into men. Becuase we all know that you like boys," he says smugly. "Besides, you couldn't handle me, love. I'd be the best boyfriend ever and you wouldn't even know what to do."

"Oh honey, if anything you couldn't handle me. You know what they say, the one's with the ass come with sass," Louis says winking. "I would make you feel like a lost child."

"Yeah?" Harry raises his brows. "Well love, why don't we-"

"You should really try the recipe, the tuna casserole is the best I've ever tasted," Anne rambles as she and Jay come into the room, successfully making Harry quiet down. The dinner starts and the boys fall into silence. It gets a bit weird though after a moment as Harry keeps staring at Louis.

At first, Louis is able to ignore it and continue eating, but after a moment he gets too annoyed. "Okay froggy, what is wrong with you?" Louis asks quietly as Jay and Anne are a bit too excited over the red wine they were savouring. "You are staring you know? Like I can indeed see you."

"What? I can't stare at you now?" Harry asks with a small smile playing on his lips as he leans forward, sticking his tongue out as he takes a bite of the chicken.

"Fucking obscene," Louis mumbles under his breath at the way Harry was eating. "What ever weirdo," he huffs louder that Harry could hear him. He turns his attention away from the boy, taking a sip of his water and looking over at his mother. "Mum, did you make me some tea? I'd like to have some."

"Whatever weirdo," Harry mocks mimicking Louis' voice, earning a small smack from Anne. "Ow..." He frowns, rubbing his arm, even though it didn't even hurt.

"Thank you, mama," Louis smiles happily, throwing Harry a smug smile as he sips on his tea. The other boy got a slap while he got his favourite tea. Everything was just like it was supposed to be.

After dinner, the two women decided to have a movie night. They made Louis and Harry sit down and enjoy the night with them in the living room. Since Louis' family was a big one they had a lot of room to sit on. They had two loveseats and a big couch that could fit five people in it. There shouldn't have been a problem to fit four people in, but oh, there was. You see, the loveseats were occupied by either the folded laundry or the youngest twins' toys. Which left the couch for them. Again there shouldn't have been any trouble with four people, but Anne and Jay sat in a comfortable length away from each other, taking three spots from the couch. And then there was Harry who was sitting as widely as he could, spreading his legs so there was no spot for Louis to sit on.

"Move your Bambi legs, Harold," Louis says pushing his legs with no luck what so ever. "Oh c'mon," he basically whines as he crosses his arms on his chest.

"You can sit on my lap if you want to," Harry says looking up at Louis and patting his thigh. "Or is that something you're scared of? Being close to me?" He asks smirking. He really knew how to push Louis' buttons.

Whenever there was any kind of challenge or boast worded out, it immediately meant the other would accept the challenge. "Yeah right, you just want an excuse to touch my bum," Louis huffs as he turns to look at his mother for help. Unfortunately, she was in the middle of a conversation with Anne so she was no help. "Good luck explaining this to your dear boyfriend," he hums eventually before he steps closer and sits down on Harry's lap. It was weirdly comfortable, not that he would ever admit it out loud.

"Like I need an excuse to touch something flat," Harry hums as he wraps his arms around Louis' waist with a smirk on his face. "Just like we were kids."

Louis swats the boy's arms away with a huff. "Keep those filthy things away from me," he says as he wiggles to get more comfortable. "You need a permission to touch though and you know it."

"What, I was just trying to cuddle Loubear. No funny business," Harry says playing with the hem of Louis' shirt. Only to make the boy swat his hands away.

"Don't call me that Babycakes, we're not seven anymore," Louis complains quietly, not wanting to disturb their mothers. Or to get their attention more like. "I don't think that your boyfriend would be happy to hear that you were cuddling me."

"It's not like it'd mean anything," Harry rolls his eyes. "I'll call you Loubear if I want to. It's my nickname after all. Besides, it's not cheating if you cuddle someone who doesn't like you the slightest. Also, don't call me Babycakes."

"Oh, so you'd be okay with your sweetheart cuddling with other boys then, huh?" Louis raises his eyebrows, turning his head to look back at the boy. "And I'll call you Babycakes if I want to," he says mockingly.

Harry rolls his eyes once again. "No, I didn't say that. You're different- you're Louis from the next door. You're my first kiss and the boy who wet the bed till he was eleven. Don't call me Babycakes or else."

"I was eight, you idiot! I wasn't eleven at the time- please don't remind me of that horrible time when you attacked me with your lips. And yeah, because if this was the other way around you wouldn't be happy Hazzapoo."

"Actually you kissed me if I remember correctly, you're just in denial. I can't believe that you haven't told Niall anything about our past romance," Harry snickers. "And no, I wouldn't be happy."

"Romance? I don't think that four or five-year-olds kissing is a romance love. Neither is when they kiss again at twelve or fifteen. And Niall doesn't need to know about that," Louis says pursing his lips as he fixes his glasses again.

Harry couldn't help but flash the boy a dimpled smile. "You know, you get riled up quite easily. And come one, we kissed more than four times. Some of us are not very good at keeping count apparently," he says smiling, moving to tickle the boy's sides. "This is for calling me Babycakes sweetheart."

Louis' glasses fly onto the floor as he shrieks and tries to wiggle his way away from the taller boy. "Get your hands off me body you overgrown frog!" Louis yells, his accent heavy on his lips as he tries to keep the giggles to himself. "Mum, help me!"

Harry stops the tickling as he moves to pick up the boy's glasses. He then makes Louis turn his head so he can put them back on him with a gentle smile on his lips. "Oh, you two," Jay says smiling happily along with Anne.

"I love your accent," Harry whispers smirking, moving to pinch the boy's cheek before sitting back down.

Louis swats Harry's hands away from him as he moves away from his lap after seeing an opening on the couch. "I hate yours," he mumbles, the lie clear in his voice. He was a sucker for the slow drawl in Harry's voice and everyone knew it.

"Oh, I just love it when you're mean to me," Harry chuckles picking up the popcorn bowl placed on the coffee table. He glances at the boy and offers him some while popping few in his mouth.

"When are you leaving so I can have my peace?" Louis asks, ignoring the popcorn offered to him.

"Just trying to be nice to you, you know," Harry says softly as he pulls the bowl back.

"You're just trying to lull me into a sense of security before doing something, I know you Styles," Louis says. He didn't know why but it felt like Harry was slowly changing. And he didn't trust the transformation.

"You don't know me like you think you do," Harry scoffs. "This is why we're not friends anymore. You're such a god damn know it all I swear."

"No, the reason why we are not friends anymore is that you had to steal my boyfriend," Louis says pouting. "So I think that I know you Styles."

Harry stares at Louis confused. "Huh? Who was your boyfriend and when?"

"Don't even try to play innocent," Louis huffs and crosses his arms. "I know that you knew that Andrew and I were together when you decided to snog him." He could still remember the day like it was yesterday. It had been his first relationship and he had been heartbroken.

"When? And Andrew?" Harry asks looking at the boy like he was going crazy. "Sorry I'll need some details about this- oh god. Please tell me that you're not talking about fifth grade Louis or I will tickle you again."

"Oh, so you do remember after all? Congratulations Harold, your empty head might be working after all," Louis says faking to be chipper.

"That was a rumour you twat. Besides your little boyfriend Andrew- he kissed me. And after he did, I pushed him off, making him fall and I got detention. So you've gotten the story wrong," Harry says shaking his head. "You always listen to everyone else but me, typical."

"I'm sorry that I happened to be there to witness the little kiss Harry, don't even try," Louis says rolling his eyes. "You know what? Never mind, I don't even know why we are talking about this anyways," he says pushing his legs straight on top of Harry's.

"And you happened to look away before I pushed him off? We are talking about this because your perception of reality is out of wacky," Harry says looking down at Louis' legs but not saying anything. "And you know what I think? I think that you were jealous of Andrew," he says smugly. "I know how you can get Louis, you're the jealous type, always have been."

"Whatever," Louis says quietly. "Don't even start with that. Why would I be jealous of someone that doesn't even know how to kiss or make love properly? Yes, Harold, I've heard things."

"Okay, yeah now you're just spouting bullshit," Harry says shaking his head. "Lewis."

"Can you two be quiet?" Anne asks looking over at the boys with a light furrow on her brows. "The movie is on," she points at the screen.

"Sorry mum," Harry says blowing a kiss at her which she catches playfully before turning her attention back to the screen.

"Really? That's not what Evan told me. Or Stephan or Troy," Louis says quietly, nudging the boy with his feet. "Just face it, Harold, I'm better than you."

"Louis. You're being a nuisance," Harry says moving to pinch the boy's feet lightly. "You're not better than me."

"I'm like thousand times better than you love," Louis says sweetly. "Just deal with it," he hums dismissing the thing as Jay and Anne start to talk about the main character of the movie loudly. Harry shakes his head, still wanting cuddles so he grabbed the pillow off the couch and hugged it up to his chest as he watched the movie.

-

"Are you as excited about this as I am?" Niall asks basically bouncing on his seat as they pull up to the summer house. Or well it was more like a mansion because Niall's family was fucking rich.

Louis nods smiling brightly. Despite being there only a few times before, he had only good memories of the place. "I am, and you know why?" He asks, before pausing dramatically. "Because Harry won't be here until tomorrow."

Niall rolls his eyes and turns off the engine. "You're really mean to him sometimes, you know? Maybe if you have him a chance so you'd get to know him," the blonde hums as he gets out of the car. Louis follows him and together they start to unload the car.

"I know him Niall and I don't like him," Louis says simply as he carries the bags toward the front door. "Will Zayn and Liam be here tonight?" He asks. This was the first summer that Niall and Louis weren't going to be there alone. Surely when they were younger the whole group visited the house with Niall's parents. But now that they were older it had been Niall and Louis' thing- until now.

"Yeah if I understood right," Niall says nodding. "I'm just happy to have all my friends here. It's going to be great," he says smiling brightly.

"You mean best friends right? Since we both know that you have like ten million friends on this planet," Louis says playfully.

Niall rolls his eyes playfully and nudges Louis' shoulder, "Yes, best friends," he chuckles. "Oh would you look at that," he raises his eyebrows. "That's Harry's car. Huh, I thought that he'd be here tomorrow," he comments as Harry steps out of the car.

Louis' head snaps toward the car in the matter of nanoseconds. "What the fuck? Why the frog is here?" Louis asks frowning.

"Come on Lou, don't frown. Hi, Harry!" Niall calls at the boy who closes the car door behind him. Harry smiles and waves at the two as he puts the bag over his shoulder and starts walking toward the house.

"That stupid hipster," Louis mumbles under his breath as he leans against the front door. "Learn how to button up your shirts boo," he says to Harry who had the first four buttons unbuttoned on his shirt. Harry raises his eyebrows and unbuttons one more with a cheeky smile. Louis could easily see the butterfly tattoo on Harry's chest as the boy walked past him inside. "I swear that you're secretly a stripper," Louis says as he walks in after the boy, followed by Niall. "You weren't supposed to come here until tomorrow."

Harry looks at the two over his shoulder. "Well, when you get broken up with, you don't exactly want to be alone," he says dryly. He turns his attention away from the two, looking around the hallway.

Niall frowns and places his hand on Harry's shoulder. "What happened? I didn't even know that you had a boyfriend," he says softly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I don't want to talk about it right now. But maybe later?" Harry suggests quietly.

Niall turns to look at Louis with a serious look on his face. "Louis, I love you, but scurry off," he says bluntly. "I need to know what's up."

"You must be kidding me," Louis says frowning at Niall. "Right?"

"Sorry Lou, but I'm not," Niall says softly. "I'm not making you go away for long, just until we're done with Harry," he continues when he sees the look on Louis' face. This was the first time Niall had "chosen" Harry over Louis and it didn't sit well with Louis.

Harry glances at Louis as well and shrugs slightly. "Look, you're great and all but you don't give a shit about my feelings so I'd rather be alone with Niall," he says. "Unless you want to wait until later?" He asks turning to face Niall.

Niall shakes his head, "Nah, I'm too curious," he says, giving Louis one last look, who leaves the room with a pout. "Okay so lay it on me. What happened? Since when did you have a boyfriend?" He goes straight into the questioning.

"Well, I don't actually have a boyfriend," Harry admits, the words coming out more like a question than as an answer. "I went on a few dates with this one guy, but he called off because he thought that I was in love with someone else. Like can you believe that?"

"Why did you lie about that?" Niall asks with a knowing look on his face. "And did he say who he thinks you're in love with? Because I have one person on my mind."

Harry rolls his eyes. "I don't know, the words just came out when Louis pestered me about it. And no, he didn't say who and I didn't bother to ask."

"Pestered you? Okay, that does sound like Louis," Niall says humming. "But that guy was a dick anyways," he says as he walks over and hugs the taller boy. "You know who I think you're in love with and should go after?" He asks humming.

"No and I don't want to hear it. I swear if you try to set me up with Stacey one more time Ni. She's just not my type, especially downstairs and-"

"Who? Sta- no you idiot. I was talking about the boy who is eavesdropping this conversation behind the wall," Niall snickers when as they hear hurried steps moving away.

Harry glances to the direction of the steps. "Oh my god, you're an idiot Niall," he says to Niall with his eyes on the wall. "And some people seriously need to stop eavesdropping!" Harry yells out to the boy, making Niall chuckle lightly. Harry turns his attention back to Niall again and sighs, "Look. There's no way in hell, I'm in love with him. We're not even friends for gods sakes and he hates me anyways."

"He just wants to ride your dick. It has been a way too long since he got laid," Niall says simply. "Now, you can cry over your fake boyfriend or whatever later, but right now I'm hungry and I want food."

Harry raises his eyebrows at Niall and looks at him surprised. "Wow, okay. My Louis would the stab the living hell out of you for that comment," he comments. "Fine, do you want me to make dinner?" He asks even though he knew that it was what Niall really wanted.

"Your Louis, eh?" Niall smirks knowingly. "And yeah, you're by far the best cook in the house so shoo. I want my pancakes," he demands.

"Pancakes are not a dinner," Harry points out before turning around and going into the kitchen. He enjoyed cooking and couldn't but lose himself into the cooking whenever he did it. It was his way of getting well-needed distraction and it always worked. Soon enough he was ready with the pancakes, calling Niall and Louis to come and eat. Just as he finishes his sentence, he spots Liam and Zayn walk into the room. A perfect timing if you will.

"Zayn!" Louis squeals happily when he spots his other best friend in the room as he enters. Yes, he also loved Liam but Zayn shared the number one priority spot in his heart along with Niall and his family. "You came to save me."

"What's up Liam?" Harry asks smiling as he walks over and pulls Liam into a hug. "You came to save me," he says mocking Louis' voice.

Louis huffs and rolls his eyes, clinging onto his best friend. "See Zayn? This is what I've been through. He's almost naked the whole time," he whines.

"That's because he looks good," Liam boasts. "Harry has been working out with me, so let him show off his progress a bit, yeah?" He says to Louis with a smile on his face. It gave away that he wasn't mad at Louis or anything, just being playful.

"Can we all just sit down and eat? I don't want the pancakes to get cold," Harry asks looking at the boys. They all nod in agreement- well, all except Louis.

"I should probably order a pizza or something. You've poisoned my pancakes, I swear by it," Louis mumbles under his breath though everyone hears him.

"As if I would care enough to poison your food. If I wanted you to suffer, I would poison either Niall or Zayn," Harry hums nonchalantly. "But I'm not an evil, right guys? You love me," he smiles, moving to kiss Zayn on the cheek, making Liam roll his eyes and Niall chuckle. Louis was just looking unimpressed like he pretty much always did when it came to Harry.

"Sorry Haz but I have to be on Louis' side on this one. Otherwise, he'll stop talking to me and trust me you don't want him to even consider pranking you," Zayn chuckles as he wraps his arms around the boy clinging onto him. Louis flashes a bright smile to him, despite being mocked.

"Mhm, okay. Fair enough," Harry says nodding lightly. "But anyways, let's sit down yeah? I hope you all like it," he smiles as they sit down by the table. Harry ends up between Niall and Liam, while Louis sits on the other side of Niall next to Zayn who was sitting next to Liam. They sit down in comfortable silence for a while, eating their pancakes before Harry speaks up."I think that we should go swimming tonight? Get some beers and chill a bit, yeah? We haven't been at that lake for ages," Harry says smiling to himself. He remembers how the lake was the place he and Louis kissed when they were fifteen.

And it seemed like Louis remembers it as well, as he hides his face to Zayn's chest. "Let's just get on with it," he mumbles with his accent heavy on his lips. The so-called dinner goes by smoothly after that and when they finish, everyone praises Harry's pancakes as usual. Including Louis.

After putting their plates away and cleaning the table, they decided to go and find their rooms and unpack. They agreed that after everyone would be ready, they'd go swimming. All the bedrooms were located on the second floor, so that's where everyone headed. There were once again enough rooms for everyone, but of course, Louis and Harry wanted the same room. "This has always ben my room froggy, so get lost," Louis huffs as he drags his heavy bag toward the room he was craving for.

"You can get lost short stuff, this is my room," Harry says rolling his eyes at the boy as he walks past him. "Honestly if you really want to share a bed with me so badly, I won't mind," he continues smirking.

"Oi sod off," Louis rolls his eyes as he pushes past the boy and into the room. Why the hell did he take so many clothes with him? The bag was literally too heavy to carry. "This is my room, you can go sleep on the couch or something, I don't care."

Harry stops at the doorway and rolls his eyes. "No way. Listen, princess, we're both sleeping here or you're sleeping on the couch. Or you can always find another room," he says moving into the room and throwing his bag onto the bed.

"What the fuck?" Louis asks loudly, staring at the boy's back with wide eyes. "You're shitting me right now, right? Why would I share my living space with you?"

"Because I already called dibs on this room," Harry says matter-of-factly. He turns around and shrugs slightly, "Take it or leave it."

"And when did you do that? Because last time I checked, the bed has my name all over it and you always sleep in the room next to Niall's."

"When I was driving here," Harry says shrugging. "So be quiet shorty," he says unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. And if that wasn't bad enough he continued to undo his zipper of his pants with a smirk. "This is where I want to sleep, so."

Again the competitive part of Louis raised on the surface. Leaving and switching the rooms would mean that he lost and Louis Tomlinson never loses. "Whatever. I sleep in the middle," he says with a huff before he turns his back to Harry and starts to change. Harry wasn't the only one who could undress and be a tease. Louis could feel a pair of eyes on him as he slipped off his jeans, leaving his bum nicely on display. He wasn't dumb, he knew that he had a great ass and he knew how to use it to his advantage. "When you're quite finished ogling me up, could you pass me the thing I keep my glasses in?" Louis hums without turning to look at the boy.

"I was just making sure that you weren't falling over," Harry says humming before grabbing Louis' glasses case and handing it over.

"Ha ha, you're childish that it's almost adorable," Louis says rolling his eyes as he takes his glasses off and puts them into the case. "Now hurry up dick face, I want to go already."

"What can't go alone? You need me to hold your hand like I used to?" Harry asks while dropping his boxers and slipping into his swimshorts. If there was something that everyone knew about Harry, it definitely was that he loved to be naked.

Louis rolls his eyes once again, "No, rather because Niall will insist on waiting on you. You have brainwashed the poor thing, I swear," he says crossing his arms as he waits for the taller boy. "And don't act like you did it for me. If I remember correctly you were the one being scared."

Harry can't help but smile at Louis as he stands up. "You think that I was actually scared? Mhm, yeah okay. It had nothing to do with the fact that I could get you to hold my hand with it," he teases. "It might come as a shock to you, but I liked to hold the little thing you call a hand. Oh, those naive days. Should've never held hands with the devil," Harry says dramatically.

"Aw Harold, you wanted to hold my hand?" Louis asks flashing a sweet smile as he slowly approaches the boy. He was boiling under the surface as he absolutely hated being called small or tiny and Harry had done it way too many times now. Okay, in bed it was another thing. "Do you want to know what is really small?" Louis asks humming as he stops in front of the boy, their chest touching. He hates how he has to stand on his tiptoes so he can lean in and whisper in Harry's ear. "Your dick," he says at the same time as he squeezes the boy's dick. Hard.

Harry's eyes widen and he was looking like he didn't know whether he's in pain or turned on. He grabs Louis' wrist, his eyes holding a lustful look behind them as he removes the boy's hand. "Don't grab what you can't handle love. Plus I'm sure that you can feel just how 'small' it really is," Harry snorts. "Your tiny hand could barely even cover it."

"Yeah because it's soo big," Louis says dramatically, sarcasm heavy in his voice. "Like two inches. Wow, so big," he says rolling his eyes before turning around and walking toward the door. He was mentally scolding himself as he was unable to shake off the feeling of Harry's dick against his palm. It was huge and Louis hated it.

Harry's face holds a smirk as he follows the boy, keeping eyes on the boy's bum as they walk together down to the lake where the other boys were already. Louis didn't wait on anyone else as he took a few running steps and jumped into the soothingly cold water. He quickly surfaced and shook his head to get his hair away from his face. "C'mon boys jump in!" He calls for his friends with a smile on his lips.

Harry didn't even realise that he was smiling down at Louis. The boy was adorable in his opinion though sadly the devil. He decides to sit down by one of the larger rocks, surprisingly on the one he and Louis had kissed. He dips his feet in the water and kicks them around for a bit.

"Please Zayn, jump," Louis tries to get the boy into the water but Zayn didn't want to ruin his hair. And because Zayn wouldn't swim it meant that Liam wouldn't either. Niall was busy getting the beer from the house, so he was no company either. So it left Louis only one more person to come in with him. "Harold put your frog legs to a good use and swim with me. I bet that I can swim faster than you. Unless you're scared of the water."

Harry narrows his eyes at the boy. "Not scared, just thinking," Harry says. "You know that I got dumped today so you could be a little nicer to me, but fine," he hums before jumping in. He swims to Louis and grabs his leg, pulling him under water.

Louis does what comes automatically to him. He clings onto the taller boy as they surface, coughing vigorously before opening his eyes. "You dick! You call me meanwhile you're the one trying to drown me!"

"But you look so hot when you're angry. I just did myself a little favour to see you like this," Harry says smirking as he wraps his arms around the boy's waist.

"Really? Is that the reason why you tried to kill me? Because I look good when I'm angry at you?" Louis asks, hating it how he couldn't see Harry properly without his glasses. He makes a mental note to put contacts on the next time. "I won, by the way, I'm taller than you," he says randomly. And it seemed like it too since he was basically supported by Harry.

"If I really wanted to kill you, you'd be dead sweetie," Harry snorts.

-

"I just don't get it," Liam says looking over at the two with Zayn. He has his arms wrapped the boy as they sit by the rocks. "They aren't together and yet..."

"What do you mean?" Zayn asks humming softly as they look at the boys bickering in the water. He looks up at his boyfriend and asks, "What you don't get?"

"I don't get it why they aren't dating. I mean look at them, they're basically acting like they are already. Harry looks at Louis like hung up the moon and stars- you know that he didn't actually date anyone? He just said that to make Louis jealous or something."

"Why do you think that Louis is always chewing Harry's balls off? He loves the attention Harry gives him- he craves for it," Zayn hums looking back to the water. "They would look cute together though."

It's Liam's turn to look away from the water and at Zayn instead. "Oh my God, he does it for attention?" Liam asks chuckling. "Wow, that boy is something else. You know what? We should get them together."

"Well, I don't know if it's always for the attention, but sometimes, yeah," Zayn says shaking his head fondly. "Yeah, we should. It would have to be a dare or bet though."

"A bet or a dare? What- oh. We should play truth or dare then?" Liam asks smiling devilishly. "Or would that be too cheesy?" He asks, leaning down to kiss the boy's temple lightly.

"Maybe a bit, yeah. Also, I wouldn't want to play truth or dare with Louis since he has a wicked smile," Zayn laughs. "And I thought that making it a competition they would fall for it. They always try to outdo each other."

"How wicked are we talking about?" Liam asks curiously. "I'm kind of intrigued to hear what the boy has," he hums. "Oh yeah, you're right. We should ask Niall if he has any suggestions on that matter."

Zayn looks up at Liam and smiles. "He will make you eat a full jar of marmite and dance naked for fifteen minutes. Those are the mild ones as well," Zayn says shaking his head. "We can have a go if you want to if Niall doesn't come up with anything."

"We can try but the love birds are so close and busy arguing we might not be able to," Liam hums. "I mean they look like they're going to kiss at any moment."

"Let's see where this leads them before suggesting anything to them."

-

Harry laughs freely, removing one of his hands from Louis' waist and splashes the boy with water. "You're so hot when you tell me to fuck off," he says grinning. "God damn Lou," he says playfully.

"Fuck off," Louis says automatically. He wraps his legs tightly around Harry's waist and moves to push the boy's head under water. He keeps it down there for a few moments before letting go. He watches as Harry surfaces with a grin on his face.

"Kinky," Harry says shaking his hair out of his face. "You know how I like it rough," he says winking.

"Ew," Louis scrunches his nose as he pushes the boy back under water. He repeats the timing and lets Harry surface after a moment. "I don't need to know how you like the dick in your ass honey," he says.

"Actually, I like my dick buried deep," Harry coughs as he moves to push Louis against the rock wall.

Louis curses his heart for freaking out and his pulse for picking up. "Yeah, because your two-inch needle dick is going so deep," he can't help but sass.

"Oh baby Lou, we both know you didn't feel a two-inch dick there. Try eight love," Harry says while winking at the boy.

"Don't baby me," Louis says furrowing his eyebrows as he places his hands against Harry's chest and pushes him away. "I bet that my dick is bigger than yours."

"Yeah? Only you would think that, wouldn't you?" Harry snorts. He looks back to the shore, seeing how Zayn and Liam were getting up as Niall came back with the beer. "I'm going to get out and grab a beer. Try not to drown without my arms saving you," the boy grins.

"I know it," Louis says matter-of-factly. "You call those spaghetti arms nice? Whatever floats your boat, love," he hums sweetly as he moves to climb out of the water. "Niall! Give me a beer!" He calls out for his friend.

Little did he know that Harry was smirking behind him, his eyes focused on his bum. Harry moves slowly his hand closer to Louis' defined bottom before slapping the boy's rear quickly. He pulls back with a grin and quickly getting out of Louis and past him, knowing that Louis might kill him.

Louis jumps in surprise and squeaks. "Harry!" He screams placing his hands over his bum, ignoring how the rest of their friends were laughing hard. "You shit! You better watch your back Styles. You're a dead man, I'm telling you," he threatens as he makes his way toward their group. 

They end up running in circles with Louis chasing after Harry who was laughing hard along with the rest of the boys. Louis was set on getting back at Harry even though he didn't know how yet. He trusted himself to come up with something after he caught up with the other boy. Louis was the faster one out of the two so it didn't take long for him to catch up with Harry and tackle him to the ground. 

Harry groans loudly as he ends up on his back with Louis' weight on him. He looks up at the boy who's eyes was blown wide and his breath was heavy from the running. Not that he was any better himself. "Who would've thought that your tiny little legs could move that fast," Harry says playfully. "I'm quite impressed if I'm honest."

"You're impressed with everything I do," Louis huffs. "So you admit that I'm faster than you then?" He asks grinning happily. 

"Whatever," Harry rolls his eyes pushing Louis off of him. As he sits up he feels raindrops hit his skin, making him look up to the sky automatically. The other boys do so as well, as they feel the water fall.

"Let's go inside," Niall says picking up the beers he had dropped onto the ground. "We can watch a movie or something." They agree on it and get inside just in time before it starts raining like crazy. They go and change their clothes before gathering into the living room. Niall sits down onto one of the armchairs while the rest of the boys take the couch. And since Liam and Zayn were a couple they sat next to each other, making Harry and Louis be stuck with one another. 

Unfortunately, the heavy raining messes up the tv signal, leaving them out of the option. "What should we do now?" Liam asks looking over at Niall, expecting him to know what to do. 

"I don't know," Niall says shrugging. "I mean I could always look if we had any DVDs laying around here somewhere," he suggests. 

"I mean, it's better than nothing, right?" Louis hums making the others agree. So that's how they end up watching Love Actually. It was actually Louis' favourite movie so he wasn't complaining, unlike Harry who seemed to be bored out of his mind. "Can you please at least pretend that you wouldn't rather die than watch this?" Louis asks annoyed when the movie was halfway through. 

Harry looks over at Louis and rolls his eyes. "Why would I pretend to like something I don't?" He asks raising his eyebrows. 

"Because your shitty attitude is ruining the movie for the rest of us," Louis huffs crossing his arms. He is too busy with being annoyed with Harry to notice the look Niall and Zayn share or when Niall leaves the room. 

"Well if you weren't too busy on staring at me instead of the movie, you could enjoy it then," Harry says sweetly. "I mean, I know that I'm hot but you don't have to stare."

"Fuck off, you're not even that hot," Louis says rolling his eyes. "And don't flatter yourself, I'm not staring. It's just a bit difficult to focus on the movie when someone sighs like every five seconds."

Harry is about to say something when Niall steps in front of them with his hands behind his back. "Okay kids, close your eyes," he says humming, looking down at them with an expecting look. 

Louis and Harry share confused look at each other before looking back up at Niall. "Why?" Louis asks warily. "You know that that sounds really suspicious?" He asks to make sure. 

"It's not bad, I promise. Now, cmon do it," Niall says nodding at their hands. "And hold out your hands so I can give the surprise to you," he continues when the two doesn't move an inch. 

They sigh in sync before holding their hands out and closing their eyes. Louis furrows his eyebrows when he hears what sounds like metal clicking. Before he can ask what is going on, he suddenly feels something cold against his left wrist. He immediately opens his eyes and looks down in disbelief when he sees handcuffs on his wrist. He looks at Harry's wrists, noticing the other cuff on Harry's right wrist. 

Looking up at Niall he exclaims, "What the fuck Ni?" 

"We're tired of you arguing all the time so we thought that this could work," Niall explains calmly and suddenly Louis felt claustrophobic.

"Niall no, you can't do this to me. Get these off, now," Louis says looking up at Niall pleadingly. "I can't do this, I can't be cuffed to him for the weekend. I'll go crazy," he insists.

"I agree with him, there's now way we'll survive through this weekend alive," Harry says shaking his head. This was maybe the first time in years that the two of them were agreeing on something. "Cmon uncuff us."

"Sorry but I can't," Niall says biting his lip.

Louis huffs and raises his eyebrows. "And why is that? Please, do tell," he asks.

"Because I forgot the key back home?" Niall says, at least having the decency to look embarrassed. "But I'll get you guys out of them by Sunday. You'll just have to drop by mine before going home, it's not a big deal-"

"Not a big deal?" Harry cuts in. "What if we want to shower? Or use the bathroom? Did you guys think any of that?" He asks frowning.

"It was our idea originally," Liam joins the conversation quietly. "We were looking at you when you were arguing and thought what we could do about it. And this is what we came up with," he explains.

Zayn nods along with Liam's words. "Yeah. And you can always make a challenge out of it, yeah? Like who's the one to last longer before complaining," Zayn suggests humming.

Louis and Harry share a long stare before nodding at the same time. "Fine," Louis says. "We'll see who wins. And by who I mean myself of course," he smiles sweetly.

"In your dreams sweetheart," Harry answers sweetly. "Let the best player win."

-

It was pure torture. The first two hours weren't that bad since neither of them had to go to the toilet and they stayed in the living room, just chatting. It went downhill after Niall decided that he was hungry and that he wanted pizza. Of course, the others wanted pizza as well and so Niall called and ordered in. To this point, it was still okay, but when the pizza actually arrived and the other boys insisted that Harry and Louis opened the door- well.

"No way," Louis argues quickly, shaking his head. "They are going to think that we're hella kinky or something. I'm not embarrassing myself in front of a stranger."

"You embarrass yourself on daily basis though, so nothing new," Harry comments, earning a slap from Louis.

"If I was you, I would be quiet. I'm trying to get us out of this mess," Louis hisses.

"Sorry to interrupt, but they are waiting for someone to open the door," Zayn says smiling. "So unless you'll rather not eat then I would suggest that you go and open the door."

And of course, Louis' stomach decides to grumble exactly like from a cue. After that Louis' couldn't say that he wasn't hungry at all, so sighing, he stands up pulling Harry with him. They walk rather slowly toward the door, both of them unhappy with the situation. "Hold my hand," Louis demands as they stop in the front door. "Like I said, I don't want them to think that we're into BDSM or anything," he explains as Harry looks at him weirdly.

To his surprise, Harry doesn't complain at all as he reaches for Louis' hand and opens the door. Behind it stands a young looking boy, fiddling the pizza boxes nervously. He looks up as the door opens.

"H-hi," the boys stutters holding out the pizzas. "That'd be forty pounds please." 

"Hi," Louis says smiling at the boy, slightly hiding their hands behind his back. "Harry pay him," he says humming, looking up at the said boy. When Harry reaches out the wallet, Louis realises something. How could they take the boxes without flashing the cuffs or looking like idiots? 

The answer was that they couldn't. As soon as Harry has paid, they reach out for the boxes and Louis can see how the pizza boy's eyes fall to their wrists. The boy stutters his goodbyes and scurries off with his face red. Louis sighs and closes the door behind them. "Well that didn't go as expected," he hums shaking his head as they make their way to the living room.

Niall is already smirking at the two as they appear behind the wall. "So, how did it go?" He asks smiling brightly at the two. Louis sends him a glare as they set down the pizza boxes.

"All I can say that the boy is traumatised," Harry hums as he sits down, pulling Louis along with him. "I don't know why you seem to enjoy torturing us. Like I get it to some point why you do this, but why put us in awkward situations?" 

"Because it's funny and we all know that you'd do the same for us if we were in the same position," Zayn hums. And it was true neither Louis or Harry could argue with it. 

"Just maybe chill with it a bit for tonight, yeah? You still have tomorrow and the day after that," Louis says looking over at Zayn. "I promise not to hide your shampoo from you in two months," he offers.

"Deal," Zayn says immediately. "But we can do that tomorrow, so be aware," he points out before reaching for his pizza. 

One by one the rest of them follows along getting their own pizzas. Once again they eat in peaceful silence, once in a while exchanging few words or comments. At one point Niall disappears to get more beer, bringing a few water bottles as well and giving them to Louis. It wasn't a secret that Louis wasn't the fondest when it came to drinking. He could take a few beers if he felt like it but most of the time he liked to stay completely sober. 

After they were finished with eating it was nearing midnight. And since the drive had been a rather long one, they were tired. No one argues when Louis suggests that they would go to bed and so they do. They say their goodnights before parting on top of the stairs, Niall, Liam and Zayn turning to the left while Louis and Harry to the right. 

Louis and Harry stay quiet as the walk down the hall and into their room. Harry pushes the door closed behind them before following Louis to the bed. "I guess that we'll skip the shower for tonight," Harry hums sitting down onto the soft mattress. Louis looks at him from his bag and nods. 

"Yeah I think that it'd be the best choice," he says. "I'm just wondering how am I supposed to change my shirt," he purses his lips looking down at himself. He was wearing a warm and soft grey sweater that he had put on after they came inside. It was something way too warm to sleep with as Louis loved to curl up under the covers. 

"I don't think that you can," Harry says quietly, not a hint of mocking in his tone. He was wearing a white t-shirt so he didn't have the same problem. "I mean if you had a thinner shirt then I guess that you could slip it under the cuffs. But that seems quite thick."

Louis frowns at that, looking down at his favourite sweater when a thought hits him. "Wait, give me a hand, okay?" He hums, not waiting for Harry's answer before he gets to work. He wiggles the sweater off of his body with a tiny bit of struggle, then looking up at Harry. "Now help me keep it think so I can get it off, yeah?"

"Okay," Harry says without a fight, once again surprising Louis. He wasn't complaining about it, but it was weird.

It takes them around ten minutes but when they finally get the sweater off, it was all worth it. "Oh thank God," Louis practically moans as he takes the sweater in his right hand. "Thank you Harold," he says humming.

"Your welcome," Harry says shrugging before pulling Louis slightly along as he reached for his bag. "I'm going to change my boxers, just saying you," he says glancing up at Louis. "You know, just in case you try to say that you didn't mean to watch while you stare at me."

"Yeah, because there's so much to see," Louis can't help but huff. "Change do I can change too," he says looking away as the boy does as asked. Louis then continues to change his shirt, again with Harry's help, and putting on a clean pair of boxers as well.

"I need to pee and then we can go to bed," Harry says after they were both otherwise ready. Louis wanted to argue so bad and tell the boy to hold it in, but even for him that would've been too cruel. And besides he needed to pee as well so.

Without a word, Louis leads them to the ensuite, not bothering to close the door behind them. The chances of one of the boys coming in was pretty slim. "Okay, I'm going to stand behind you while you go, got it?" Louis says looking up at Harry.

"Why behind me?" Harry asks furrowing his eyebrows.

"Because it'll be easier and because I don't want to see your dick," Louis answers simply.

"But- never mind," Harry sighs, knowing better than to argue with Louis. They do as Louis demanded, only to notice that Louis had to be standing his back against Harry's in order for the idea to work out. But they make it work and when it's Louis' turn he demands Harry to do the same.

"Turn around," Louis says as he steps in front of the toilet.

"Why? A while a go you were so sure that you had a bigger dick than me. Don't you want to test that theory?" Harry asks smirking as he stands next to Louis.

Louis looks up at Harry with a glare. "If you want to wake up with both of your balls still attached to your body, I'd suggest you to turn around."

"Okay no need to get all riled up," Harry hums as he turns his back to Louis and stands close to his back. Louis is quick to finish his business and so they get to the bed.

They face the next problem with how to sleep. "But I always sleep on my stomach," Louis says frowning as they sit on the bed.

"Yeah, well I don't care, I'm not sleeping on my back for the whole night," Harry says attempting to cross his arms. He quickly realises that he couldn't do it though as he was handcuffed to Louis.

"Well we can't both sleep on our stomachs- I use my hand as my pillow," Louis says furrowing his brows.

Harry stares at the boy for a few minutes before sighing. "Fucking fine," he mumbles moving to lay on his back and pulling Louis with him. He doesn't say a word as he fixes the pillow behind his head and pulls Louis against his chest. "Happy now?" He asks sarcastically looking down at the boy.

"I am," Louis says honestly, moving his hands under his chin and against Harry's chest. "Thank you," he whispers quietly. He may not like the boy but he could appreciate the gesture like anyone else.

"Your welcome," Harry mumbles moving his left arm behind his head. Only to huff and remove it from there. "I'm going to wrap my left arm around you and you won't say a word because I have to sleep on my fucking back. Okay?"

"Okay," Louis says quietly. He stares up at Harry as he feels the boy's arm wrap around his body and pull him closer. A yawn escapes his lips as he lays his head down against Harry's chest. He wiggles a few times to get into a comfortable position before sighing contently. "Never would've thought that I'd end up cuddling with you. Nor that I wouldn't hate it."

"Me neither," Harry says humming quietly. "Now lets sleep, I'm way too tired to listen to your bullshit."

Louis rolls his eyes and swats Harry's chest lightly. "Whatever. Good night Harold," he hums, earning a small hum in response. And few moments later Louis falls into peaceful sleep.

-

The morning is surprisingly easy for the two as they did most of the same things in the night before. This time neither of them change shirts though so it makes it a bit quicker for them. It's a little over noon when they eventually walk downstairs where Liam is already standing in the kitchen, cooking breakfast.

"Good morning," Liam greets the two as he spots them. "I hope that you're hungry because I'm making a full English breakfast," he says smiling. 

"Morning Li," Louis smiles lightly. "Sure, a full English is always good," he says nodding. "Where's Zayn and Niall? Still asleep?" He asks while pulling Harry with him to the fridge so he could get some water. 

"No, they're actually out getting some stuff. They didn't tell me what exactly, just something about needing it for today," Liam says shrugging. "I have a feeling that they have planned something crazy for us, mark my words."

"Well it can't be as bad as it would be if Louis would be the one to plan it," Harry says while Louis drinks his water. "This one has a crazy mind, let me tell you."

Liam chuckles to himself, glancing at the two. "That's basically what Zayn told me yesterday," he says humming with an amused look on his face. "I guess I have to believe it then."

Louis shrugs slightly, unbothered by the words. "Well, what can I say. No one really understands how the genius minds work," Louis says humming. "It's a shame really-" 

"Can you shut up for a moment, please? It's bad enough that I have to put up with you for the whole weekend, but to hear you speak for the half of it?" Harry shakes his head. 

"Excuse me?" Louis raises his eyebrows. "Please forgive me for having a conversation with my friend," he says huffing as he places the water bottle down to the kitchen counter. They stay quiet for a while, just staring at each other pissed off. 

"Um," Liam breaks their staring contest apart at some point. "Are you going to kiss or will you help me set the table?" He asks looking between the two with a somewhat smug look on his face. 

The two almost jump apart when Liam's question fills the room. "What? No, ew, I would never kiss him," Louis says pretending to shiver at the thought. He tries not to think about the dream he had the other night. He had woken up in the middle of the night to witness himself having a stiffy. It was embarrassing because they only had been kissing in the dream and despite it being sensual, it shouldn't have made him hard. He shakes his head to get rid of the thought as Harry speaks up.

"You'd be lucky to kiss me," Harry says rolling his eyes. "Is the breakfast ready soon Li? The food would surely shut him up for five minutes."

"Yeah just a few minutes," Liam says nodding, looking between the two with a knowing look before focusing on the food again. Louis and Harry stay quiet after that, just sharing glares every once in a while. Liam wasn't lying when he said that it would only take a few minutes because not longer than ten minutes later they were sitting at the table, plates full in front of them. 

"This is really good," Louis comments happily with his mouth full. "Better than Harry's pancakes," he says just to try and piss Harry off. It was a lie on his part since Harry's pancakes might have been the best thing Louis had ever eaten. 

Harry surprisingly doesn't comment on Louis' words. He just glances at him with a tired look on his face before going back to eating. Louis doesn't know why but he had a weird feeling in his stomach when he saw Harry looking at him like that. He felt almost bad for him. Louis looks quickly back at his plate and wonders: what the hell was happening to him?

-

"Okay ladies, tonight we're playing football," Niall says loudly from where he was standing in front of the rest of them. He and Zayn had come back from their trip three hours later after Harry, Louis and Liam had finished their breakfast. Liam had been pulled out of the living room by Zayn before they could even greet the two. They had come back five minutes later with Liam looking thoughtful. When Louis had asked about it, Niall had just thrown a wink at him but stayed quiet otherwise. 

Neither Niall or Zayn had said a word about their trip until it was six and they had just finished their dinner. And even then they had just told them to put on something they could run in and meet them outside. Harry and Louis still didn't talk to each other so they had changed their clothes in silence. And when they finally outside, Niall had been grinning and gesturing them to form a line.

And it all made some sense now. "And the teams are. Harry and Louis against Zayn and Liam," Niall says happily. "I'll be the referee so the teams will be fair."

"Fair? We are handcuffed together, we're basically only one player," Louis points out quickly. "And Harry trips over the air! I can't play with the Bambi legs-"

"Not so fast," Niall cuts in smirking. "We have our own rules for this particular game."

"And what would they be?" Harry asks raising his eyebrows at Niall, once again ignoring Louis. It didn't come as a surprise to the shorter boy anymore. 

"Whenever the other team makes a score, the team who fails to block the goal has to kiss."

It's quiet for exactly two seconds before Louis argues again. "No way. That's not fair they have two players in their team and they are a couple- they have no problem with kissing."

"What if I won't kiss him?" Harry asks furrowing his eyebrows. "You can't exactly make us," he points out and for once Louis is happy that Harry was there. 

Niall looks like the devil as he smiles. "I'm glad you asked," he says smiling as he steps aside, letting a box come into the view. "You see these are paint bags and if you don't kiss, you'll get hit with a paint bag," he explains. "You're right, I can't make you."

"I fucking hate this," Louis says to himself as he stares at Niall. "Fine, I guess that we don't have a choice, do we?" He asks, already expecting the head shake that comes from Niall.

And after going through the other rules of the game they begin. At first, it wasn't that bad for Louis and Harry. They soon noticed how Zayn was just as bad with the ball as Harry, so they focused on keeping the ball away from Liam. It was easier to be said than done, as it was hard to run with someone attached to you. Especially if that someone couldn't walk a straight line on a good day.

They are also happy to notice that Liam, despite being okay with the ball, couldn't kick it that well. He missed every single spot he had to score, keeping Louis and Harry safe from the punishments. Since they weren't talking neither of them knew if they were going to choose the paint or the kiss. If you asked Louis he'd rather take the kiss. Only because he didn't want to shower with Harry which would be a must if they were covered in paint.

They had been playing for around fifteen minutes when they scored the first goal. And by they, they meant Liam and Zayn. And believe it or not it was actually Zayn who did it. Surely it was an accident as Zayn was trying to pass the ball to Liam, but a goal nonetheless.

"Kiss or paint?" Niall is more than happy to ask the second the ball rolls over the makeshift goal line. Harry and Louis share a look before opening their mouths the same time.

"Kiss."

"Paint."

They look at each other and both of them huff. "I don't want to kiss you," Harry says rolling his eyes. "So we take the paint."

"And I don't want to shower with you, so we'll take the kiss," Louis answers rolling his eyes as well. They go back and forth a few minutes and apparently it gave Niall the permission to throw the paint on them. Some of it ends up in Louis' mouth, making the boy gag dramatically.

"Let the game continue!" Niall exclaims brightly, holding both of his arms up. Louis begins to sass the living hell out of the boy but is cut off by Harry pulling him to get the ball.

The game ends up with the score 3-2, Zayn and Liam ending up as the winning team. Louis and Harry were completely covered in paint by the time they got back inside. Let's just say that Louis wasn't pleased at all as they parted their ways once again and made their way into their room. He keeps his eyes to himself as they help one another get rid of their paint covered clothes.

Louis absolutely hates it when Harry leads him into the bathroom and starts the shower. He keeps his eyes on the floor as he steps under the shower.

"I can't believe I'm actually showering with you," Louis mumbles as he tries to get the paint out of his hair. "Let alone letting you see me naked," he mutters unhappily. He glances up and sees how Harry was already looking down at him.

Harry rolls his eyes as he reaches for the shampoo with his left hand. "Not that I'm enjoying myself or anything," he huffs.

"And who's fault is that huh? You're the one who insisted on having the paint rather than to kiss me," Louis says rolling his eyes as well. "If you had just listened to me, we wouldn't-"

"Shut the fuck up. You're so fucking uptight that it's no wonder you've never gotten laid. You push people away from you with your shitty attitude and your need of being right all the time," Harry says huffing.

"Excuse me?" Louis turns around and looks at Harry with his eyebrows raises. "Want to repeat that?"

"What? Are you seriously surprised by that? You know what I'm surprised of? That you're not a virgin. I mean, who the hell in their right mind would take you to bed and-"

Louis doesn't know what comes over him, but he surges forward and basically tackles the boy as he kisses him. The kissing is passionate and a bit biting, fueled with the dislike between the two. It doesn't take long for Harry to realise what was going on. And when he does, his free hand drops the shampoo bottle immediately, not even thinking about it as he takes the control over the kiss.

Harry dominates Louis' mouth as he pulls their bodies flush together and backs Louis up against the shower wall. Louis' back arches immediately as he feels the cold tiles against his skin. He moves his right hand to Harry's wet hair, tugging the strands rather hard.

"Fuck, I hate you so much," Louis mumbles against the bruising kiss. "Want to fuck you so bad," he breathes without thinking.

Moaning lowly at the tug, Harry pulls back from the kiss, looking down at the shorter boy with lust filled eyes. "You hate me huh?" He asks smirking as he licks his lips. He lowers his left hand to Louis' waist, tracing his skin on the way downward, stopping on the swell of his bum. He bites his bottom lip as he squeezes the boy's cheek rather hard. "God damn that ass is so plump," he whispers leaning in and kissing the boy again.

Louis whimpers at the feeling of Harry's hand on his bum, unable to stop himself from pulling back. He opens his eyes and looks at the boy with a serious look on his face. "I fucking despise you," he says, his breathing uneven and heavy. "And I swear to God, take me to bed or I won't ever talk talk to you again."

It seems like Harry doesn't have to be told twice. He immediately turns off the shower and pulls Louis along with him as he exits the bathroom. They don't waste any time with drying themselves off before they're already on the bed. Louis is laying flat on his stomach while Harry hovers over him.

Louis whimpers again as Harry leans down and kisses the skin behind his ear. "Like that?" Harry asks against his skin, moving to kiss down his back. "Like it when I kiss you? When I have you like this?"

"Don't sound so cocky," Louis says, his voice coming out sounding wrecked already. He was so turned on that it would've been embarrassing if he hadn't felt Harry's erection against his thighs.

"Can't help myself when you sound so fucked out already. I haven't even touched you yet, love," Harry smirks against Louis back as he moves to slap his rear lightly with his left hand. "You like that?" He asks as Louis whimpers quite loudly, pushing his bum back, searching for Harry's hand.

It wasn't Louis' fault that he also liked it a bit rough just like Harry. "Don't even consider teasing me Harold," Louis says looking back at the boy over his shoulder. "You better get on with it before I-"

He is cut off with another slap on his bum, this time a slightly harder one. "Tsk, tsk. Don't be greedy love, I'm the one who's in control here," Harry tsks, moving his hand to massage over the spot he had slapped. "Do you have anything with you? Lube?"

Louis nods, "Yeah in my bag," he says biting his lip. He didn't plan on taking it with him, but it had been left there after he had bought it on his way home a few weeks back. He hadn't even had a chance of opening it.

He pushes his cheek against the pillow as he hears the zipper of his bag opening. Only a few moments later, Harry's warm body is all over his again. "Now can you help me, love?" Harry asks sweetly, placing the lube to his cuffed hand and opening it. "Get on your fours and spread your legs wide for me."

Louis doesn't waste a second as he gets on his hands and knees. Or more like hand and knees as his cuffed hand was strained back because of Harry. He does what he's asked and spreads his legs wide open, arching his back in a try of getting Harry to move quicker.

"God, you're so obscene," Harry breathes as he brings his lube covered fingers to circle against Louis' hole. "Are you ready love?" He asks softly wanting to have Louis consent.

"I was born ready," Louis says before moaning as the first finger enters him. It had been a while but his body seemed to remember what was about to happen as his muscles relaxed, welcoming the finger.

Harry whispers some dirty words mixed with sweet nothings in the ear of the boy under him as he works his fingers in and out of the boy. After what feels like forever to Louis, Harry is working three fingers inside him. "I'm ready, just please," Louis moans as Harry's fingers hit his prostate.

"Just please what?" Harry asks softly, the smug smirk clear in his voice. "Cmon baby, just ask and you shall receive," he teases as he looks down at the condom next to his leg where he had put it.

"Just please fuck me," Louis forgets about his dignity and begs. He whimpers softly as Harry pulls back his fingers. He feels his hole clench around nothing, making him get ready to beg again when he feels the tip of Harry's cock against his entrance.

"Are you ready?" Harry asks softly.

"I needed you inside me like five minutes ago," Louis says before moaning loudly as Harry pushes into him. It's a little painful at first, but the pain turns into pleasure before Louis can even register it. "God you're so big," Louis moans against his skin when he feels Harry's balls make contact with his thighs.

"Not two inches then, huh?" Harry asks smugly as he circles his hips in slow figure eights.

Louis can't help but roll his eyes and push his hips back. "Shut up and move already."

Harry starts it out slowly. He moves both of his hands next to Louis' head, covering the boys' hands with his own and pinning them there. The thrusts are slow and deep, as he pulls back until just the head of his cock is inside before pushing back deep.

Louis breathes heavier with every thrust and every movement he feels inside of him. He also fucking loves it how Harry's body was completely covering his own, making him feel small. "Can you move faster?" Louis moans as one particular thrust hits his prostate dead on.

"Anything you want princess," Harry says quietly, moving his left hand to Louis' waist before picking up the pace. He snaps his hips into the boy in an almost brutal pace, making Louis' eyes roll to the back.

"Oh my God," Louis whimpers as Harry pounds into him from behind. The room is filled with the wet sound of skin slapping against skin, mixed along with their moans. Louis leans his forehead against Harry's hand, closing his eyes in bliss.

"Fuck can you ride me?" Harry asks suddenly, his movements not slowing down the slightest.

Louis moans louder at that, nodding his head eagerly. "Please, yes," he whimpers as Harry picks him up by his waist and flips them over so he was seated on his lap, Harry's dick buried deep inside of him. Louis leans his body forward, placing his free hand on Harry's leg as he starts to ride the man's cock like a professional.

He bounces on Harry's cock, chasing his own release as well as trying to push Harry over the edge. "Fuck Lou, you should see the way your ass bounces on my cock," Harry moans, moving his hand over one of the cheeks before spanking it lightly.

Louis falls forward, placing his hand on the bed and arching his back. The new position makes Harry's tip hit his prostate dead on, making a loud moan escape his lips. "I'm close," he moans as his thighs start to shake.

"Don't worry I've got you," Harry says sitting up and thrusting hard and fast into the boy. Six or seven particularly well-aimed thrusts later, Louis comes with a shout, soon followed by Harry.

They stay like that for a while as Harry fucks them through their highs. Harry's lips are pressed against Louis' neck as they both breathe deep and uneven. After they were down from their highs, Harry lifts Louis up enough for him to slip out. Louis whimpers quietly at the sore feeling on his behind. He watches as Harry takes off the condom and ties it before throwing it away.

Their eyes meet and they stay quiet for a moment. "God," Louis breathes out eventually. "That was really fucking good," he says honestly, moving that they were sitting face to face.

"Agreed," Harry says nodding, moving to cup Louis' face with his free hand. "Wouldn't mind doing it again," he hums softly.

Louis bites his lip. "Me neither," he says smiling lightly. "I wouldn't mind doing this again multiple times either," he hums leaning closer to Harry, brushing their lips together.

"Would you mind going out with me maybe?" Harry asks gulping nervously. Louis pulls back the slightest and smiles softly at the boy.

"After that, I believe that we owe the universe a chance of matchmaking, don't you think?" He asks cheekily, leaning closer again.

"I think that you're right," Harry says before pulling Louis into a sweet kiss, that was hopefully one of many to share.

They end up falling asleep curled up in each other's warmth and when they wake up, they notice a sticky note on the bedside table.

_Morning lovers, next time you decide to fuck each other's brains out, would you mind doing it quietly?_

_Also, I don't want my cuffs back anymore! The breakfast is ready for you and before anyone else has the chance to say this:_

_I FUCKING CALLED IT!_

_I accept me thank you in the form of beer._

_\- Nialler AKA the cupid_

"You know what I think?" Louis hums as he finishes up reading the note. "I think that we should thank Niall with a bit of paint."

Harry chuckles, wrapping his arms around the boy from behind and kissing his neck. "Have I told you that I like the way your mind works?" He asks playfully.

"Nope. But if you're good, you might get to be around this awesome mind."

"Trust me, I'm planning on it."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Some badly written smut at the end and a very very bad ending haha
> 
> Hope you enjoyed though x
> 
> All the love, 
> 
> S x


End file.
